A Pharaoh's Heart
by Chibi Pharaoh Yami
Summary: Can Yugi be the only key to keeping the darkness inside of the pharaoh locked away,but what if he is takin. What will the kingdom do as their Pharaoh is swallowed into darkness. -shonen ai (yamiyugi)-
1. Lost and Found

Chibi Pharaoh Yami: I know I should be working on my other stories, but I have writers block... So I thought I would write something new until this stupid writer's block is gone...  
  
Disclaimer: Chibi Pharaoh Yami owns nothing.

Warnings: Mild cussing, angst, and maybe yaoi(boy/boy), Rating may change.  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
A Pharaoh's Heart  
  
Chapter 1: Lost and Found  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
"Yugi!" yelled one of the pharaoh's officials. "You are wanted in the Pharaoh's chambers, right away!"  
  
The boy peeking up from his hiding spot behind a statue looked at the green-eyed man before running passed him, leaving him surprised at the quickness of his running.   
  
The high priest, Seto, seeing the incoming slave boy, held out a hand to try to stop him. Yugi slid to a halt at the priest's feet, looking at him sheepishly thru innocent, amethyst eyes.  
  
"Yugi, you know better then to behave like this in the corridors. Don't you remember the last time you did the same thing, but it got you wound up in the healers for a week." Seto told Yugi as the boy  
continued to stare at the ground, almost as if something interesting was down there.  
  
"I'm sorry Seto, but I..." Yugi trailed off.  
  
"But what, Yugi?" replied Seto.  
  
"I, um..." Yugi tried to continue, but found out that he couldn't find the right words. Instead of finishing he started to back away from Seto. His pace quickening with every step backwards he made.  
  
"Hurry up and go to the Pharaoh's chambers Yugi. You were supposed to be there an hour ago." said Seto as he icy-blue eyes softened.  
  
"I-It's that late al-already?!" replied a stuttering Yugi.  
  
"Get along now before the Pharaoh worries about you anymore, but then again. I find it quite amusing watching him act paranoid." laughed Seto as he walked past Yugi.  
  
As Yugi wandered the hallways trying to remember which corridor he had been thru, A hand reached out and pushed him against the wall.  
  
"What's a beautiy like you doing all alone out here?" asked one of the night guards with a smirk on his face as he pulled a little on Yugi's clothing. Before he could get any farther, he was blasted back by a powerful ball of energy.  
  
"Get away from him, Kiro!" yelled a very angry, yet worried Dark Magician.   
  
"I'm sorry, but I thought..." Kiro couldn't finish as another blast   
hit him on the chest causing him to be knocked out.  
  
"You thought wrong, Kiro." said the Dark Magician as he then approached the huddled, shaking form of Yugi. "Yugi, it's okay  
now."  
  
"Ma-Mahado?" stuttered Yugi as he carefully looked up into the magician's eyes.  
  
"Yes, Yugi. Its Mahado." replied Mahado as he gently picked  
up the still shaking form.   
  
It seemed like hours to Yugi since Mahado had found him and was leading him to the Pharaoh's chambers. In reality it had only been about 15 minutes, but for an over-active child, it was like   
forever.  
  
Finally reaching the chamber, Mahado gently moved Yugi onto his other arm as he turned the doorknob and walked inside. From where Yugi was he saw a worried looking young man in his late teens with tri-colored hair and bangs jetting up into his hair. He seemed to be pacing back and forth as his eyes held a worried stare as he paced about the room.  
  
Mahado, having enough of his master's pacing placed an arm on his master's shoulder, causing the young man to look up into the magician's eyes. His crimson eyes seemed to grow larger and the worried look in his eyes disappeared as a sigh of relief showed on his figures at the sight of the boy in his magician's arms.  
  
"Yugi!" yelled Yami as picked him up. "Where were you? I was afraid you tried to escape out into the city or worse, someone took you."  
  
"I'm sorry I worried you so much Yami, I didn't mean to."Yugi replied as he felt two strong arms pull him into a warm embrace.  
  
"Mahado, where did you find him?" Yami asked the magician as he sat down on the bed and placed Yugi on his lap.  
  
"He was in one of the western corridors of the palace, my Pharaoh."  
  
"Please, just call me Yami. I get enough of the formal stuff from my council." sighed yami as he turned his head back to Yugi. "And where  
did you get this?" questioned Yami as he noticed a bruise on Yugi's arm  
  
"He got it from Kiro, Yami." Mahado replied before Yugi could respond to the question.   
  
"That son of a bitch." growled Yami as the thought of him harming Yugi just sent hatred throughout his body. Yugi sensing this cuddled up next to Yami and yawned cutely, trying to get Yami's attention back to him and not planning his revenge.  
  
Yami, seeing Yugi nuzzling his chest as he started to doze off, picked  
him up and placed him on the bed. He then proceeded in thanking the  
magician for his services and walked out onto the balcony connected  
to his room.  
  
The cool night air did wonders for him, as it seemed to make his worries float away with the wind. As he felt his eyes start to drop, looking over at his silk bed, he saw a pair of sleep-covered amethyst eyes watching him.   
  
"Come here." Yami told Yugi as he moved over making room for the small boy. As Yugi sat down, Yami turned his attention back onto the streets of the city his eyes had occupied, but moments ago. Yugi sensing the change in Yami, crawled onto his lap and closed his eyes as the cool air and Yami's steady heartbeat lulled him to sleep.  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
TBC?  
  
Chibi Pharaoh Yami: Uh, I just wrote this cause it was on my mind and I couldn't think of what to do with my other stories. But I will update the other ones soon! Please R&R!


	2. Fate is Cruel

Disclaimer: Chibi Pharaoh Yami owns nothing except whatever is in her pockets...  
  
Chibi Pharaoh Yami: Hey!   
  
P.S. Yami's advisors either call him Yami or Pharaoh Atemu. Yugi calls him Yami because it is easier for him to remember.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
A Pharaoh's Heart

Chapter 2: Fate is Cruel  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
Yami woke up when he felt something shake against  
his body. Looking down, he saw Yugi shaking like a   
leaf. Yes, the nights in Egypt were cool, but why did  
he ended up sleeping on the balcony all night?

'Oh, I remember now' Yami recalled as he picked up the   
shaking form of the slave boy and laid him on his bed.  
'I was sitting on the balcony when Yugi came and fell  
asleep in my arms. I didn't want to wake him so I just  
sat out there.'   
  
Yugi's small form shivered once more before falling asleep in the comfort of the silk sheets of Yami's bed. Yami watching Yugi, proceeded in getting dressed.   
  
While he was putting on his rings and crown, Yugi stirred in the bed and stared into Yami's crimson orbs with his sleep-covered amethyst eyes. Yawning, Yugi crawled out of the covers and tried to stand when he fell back down on the bed.  
  
As soon as Yugi had fallen, Yami was by his side checking for any sign of injury. Even if it was just a little fall, Yami still was worried about Yugi ever since he had gotten him from that slave trader Hitoshi.   
  
Hitoshi was known for abusing slaves, but it threw Yami over the edge at the thought of someone hurting this beautiful angel sent from the Gods themselves.   
  
Deciding it best to take Yugi to the healers just in case, Yami picked  
up the petite boy and carried him down the corridor. Yami had seen  
Yugi fall countless numbers of times during the past week and what  
scared him the most was that he would become unconscious for days  
at a time.  
  
Upon reaching Ishizu's room, Yami carefully shifted Yugi to his left arm as he knocked on the door with his right. Hearing the knock, Ishizu immediately came to the aid of her Pharaoh who had a worried look plastered onto his exotic features.  
  
"What can I do for you my Pharaoh?" asked Ishizu as Yami entered the room.  
  
"Please check Yugi over and tell me if you see anything that would cause his sudden black outs." replied Yami as he placed Yugi on the bed. Sitting down next to Yugi, Yami ran his hand over Yugi's hair in a way to calm the boy as Ishizu checked him out.  
  
"I see nothing wrong physically with him, Atemu. But, there could be something wrong with him mentally. Maybe something from his past is troubling him." replied Ishizu as she placed her hand on Yugi's head to feel his temperature.  
  
"You don't think Hitoshi did something to Yugi other than whip him everyday?" questioned Yami as he saw Yugi start to turn red.  
  
"I'm not sure, but he better stay here where it is cool. His temperature is rising rapidly." replied Ishizu as a look of worry swept over her face.  
  
"I'll be back after my meeting, but if anything changes in his condition, good or bad, you come straight to me. I don't care if I'm in a meeting or not." stated Yami as his crimson eyes seemed to glow a deeper crimson.  
  
"I will inform you, Pharaoh. I promise." was Yami's reply as he left the room for his meeting. 'How could this day get any worse' thought Yami as he opened the door to where his council had already started the meeting.  
--------------------------------------  
After almost three attempts at falling asleep during the meeting, Yami was finally free of that hell-hole. Running towards Ishizu's room, Yami noticed the door slightly ajar and peeked inside. Seeing an ice blue eyed man near his tenshi's bed Yami opened the door fully and calmly walked over to his priest.  
  
"Good afternoon Seto," said Yami as he gently took Yugi's hand in his own. "Did Ishizu tell you anything about Yugi making a full recovery?"  
  
"She said he should be fine, but should take it easy for a while until his blackouts cease. But then again, he is your personal servant and doesn't do much. Hn.. That reminds me of someone I know.." smirked Seto as he walked out on a glaring Yami.  
  
Forgetting his anger, Yami sat down near the top of the bed and laid his head near Yugi's. He carefully kissed the top of Yugi's head as a small smile appeared on the younger boy's features.  
  
"Sweet Dreams, my little tenshi" were the last words spoken as Yami followed Yugi into sleep.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chibi Pharaoh Yami: Here you go! Chapter two! Hope it explains things a little better or just messes things up..hehe, j/k. Anyways, please R&R!


	3. Wake Up Calls and Surprises

- - - - - - : means scene change  
----------------------------------------  
A Pharaoh's Heart  
  
Chapter 3: Wake Up Calls and Surprises  
-------------------------------------------  
"My pharaoh, you must wake up." said Ishizu. "You must attend the meeting this morning."   
  
"Make Seto do it. I'm too tired to even pay attention to anything those idiots say." replied Yami, grabing one of the pillows and putting it on his head.  
  
"My pharaoh! You must attend this meeting!" yelled Ishizu taking the pillow off Yami's head. Getting a growl from the pharaoh, Ishizu sighed. "Please don't talk that way during the meeting and you must go now!"  
  
"Fine, fine, just give me five more minutes.." replied Yami as he started to doze off.   
  
"ATEMU!!" Ishizu yelled. "Normally I would allow you to skip, but you have the vizer from Nubia coming today."   
  
"Crap!!" yelled Yami as he jumped up. Grabing the clothes Ishizu brought he rushed out to his chambers to change. After dressing, Yami finally made it to the meeting room after knocking down a few servents on the way. Muttering a few curses, he took his place at the head of the table in a throne-like chair.  
  
After about 30 minutes of non-stop talking from one of his high officials, Yami had started to doze off when he was hit in the head by a staff. Growling, he rubbed his head and gazed up into blue eyes.  
  
"Hello Mahado." Said magician just smirked at stood next to Yami.  
  
"You should learn to go to bed earlier or make these meetings more eventful." Yami chuckled, glad that someone in this room had a sense of humor. 'Maybe this meeting won't be so dull after all.'  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -Ishizu's room with Yugi - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - "Yugi." said Ishiu as she tried to get Yugi up. Rubbing his eyes with his hand Yugi looked up into Ishizu's eyes.   
  
"Where am I?" questioned Yugi as he yawned cutely making Ishizu smile.  
  
"You're in my room little one." replied Ishizu going to her dresser and pulling out a bottle of medicine.   
  
"Where'd Yami go?" asked Yugi as he looked around the room in an attempt to find Yami.  
  
"Hm, you mean Atemu? Oh, he had to go to a meeting this morning." Yugi just nodded his head.   
  
"Here drink this." said Ishizu as he handed Yugi a spoon filled with the red liquid. "It doesn't have the best flavor in the world, but it will help with those black outs of yours."  
  
Swallowing the red mixture, Yugi made a somewhat choking noise as he tried to keep it down. "Wash it down with this." Grabing the glass of water, Yugi was greatful it got rid of the nasty taste in his mouth.  
  
"Thank you priestess Ishizu." replied Yugi as he finished off his water.   
  
"Please call me Ishizu, Yugi. It must get tiring adding all the formalities." Yugi just yawned and sat back in the bed. "Now, I want you to stay here and rest. Maybe later you can go around the palace."  
  
"But I want to go find Yami!" replied Yugi sitting up in the bed. "I'm alright!" Just as Yugi stood up he started to wabble a little bit.   
  
"Yugi, please just rest now and we'll both go find the pharaoh later." Picking up Yugi she placed him back under the covers. Yugi gave her a small pout as she shut the door.  
  
No matter how many times he tried to get comfortable, Yugi just ended up moving again. He couldn't stand being locked up, he wanted to go find Yami. 'I know, I'll sneak out and go find Yami. But I'll have to hurry before Ishizu comes back.' Grabing his cloth-like clothes, Yugi got dressed and cracked open the door. Seeing no one in the hallway, Yugi carefully snuck out of the room.  
  
Dodging behind statues and pottery whenever someone came by, Yugi was able to near the meeting room when high priest Seto began walking down the corridor. Yugi started to shake and looked around for a place to hide. Seeing none, he went to the darkest part of the   
hallway he could find. Holding his breath he prayed to Re that Seto wouldn't find him. Luck or the gods weren't no his side that day as Seto noticed him imediately.  
  
"Yugi? What are you doing outside Ishizu's room?" questioned Seto as he neared Yugi. "You know you're too weak right now to be walking around without an escourt."   
  
Steping back aways, Yugi waited till there was a gap between him and Seto before escaping.  
  
"Yugi? Yugi! Come back here!" yelled Seto as he followed the escaping slave. As they neared the meeting room, Seto finally figured out where Yugi was heading and stoped. Waiting till Yugi silently entered the room, he then turned and left to finish his business.  
  
---------- Meeting room with Yami and DM --------------  
'Hopefully this damn thing will be over soon.' thought Yami as he yawned.   
  
While Yami was making fun of his council members and yawning, Mahado noticed something in the shadows. Watching it closely he figured it out to be a small figure. Smiling as he figured out who it was, he stood up and moved towards it. Yami gave him a confusing glance though, before laying his head back in his chair in an attempt to fall asleep.  
  
"My pharaoh, is something wrong?" questioned one of his advisers.   
  
Thinking fast, Yami said the first thing that came to his head. "No, this chair is just to comfortable I couldn't help it!" He said as a his council sweatdroped.  
  
"Alright...." replied the same advisor, Achiro.  
  
----------- With DM ------------------  
Reaching out a hand towards the shadow, Mahado gently pulled on the small arm that had found its way onto his hand. Yugi appeared out of the shadows as Mahado pulled. Looking down slightly, Yugi turned red at the thought that Mahado had found him.  
  
"I thought no one would see me there." Mahado chuckled.  
  
"Nice try little one. Come with me the meetings almost over." Nodding Yugi followed the Dark Magician. They both sat down near one of the pillars in the meeying room, but they were far enough that no one would notice them.  
  
------------- Back with Yami ------------------  
  
'It's about time these idiots call this thing to a close!' yelled Yami mentally to himself. While his council finished negotiating, Yami played with the puzzle. Watching it glow when he would turn it in the sun's light that was made from Re.  
  
Watching from a distance as the council left, Yugi stood up and slowly approached Yami.  
  
"Five..Four..Three..Two.." counted Mahado as he messed with his cloak.   
  
"Ahh!!" yelled Yami as he was tackled by a gigling Yugi.  
  
"One.." Mahado smirked as he approached the fallen form of his master. "Hello Atemu, Having fun?" Yami just shot him a glare as he picked the laughing Yugi off of him.  
  
"Hello chibi ichi. I see you're feeling better." comented Yami, all anger desappearing as he held Yugi.  
  
"Yep! My head doesn't hurt anymore either!" replied Yugi happily as Yami easily stood up, taking his small form with him. Yugi's giggles finally stoped as he snugled into Yami's chest and fell asleep.  
  
"Where'd you find him?" questioned Yami as he made his way down the hallway with Yugi still in his arms.   
  
"He was hiding in one of the corners, probably waiting to sneak up on you." chuckled Mahado as he followed Yami. Yami just sighed as he looked at Yugi's pale form.  
  
"He's so pale though, I hope he'll recover soon." Mahado just looked down at the small form in his master's arms.   
  
'I hope you recover soon little one. If Atemu looses you, I don't know what we'll do.' thought Mahado as they both entered Ishizu's room.  
  
"It's about time you brought him back." replied a voice from the room. nearly jumping out of their bodies, Yami and Mahado turned around to see ishizu watching them.  
  
"Are you crazy!? You know I hate it when people do that!" yelled Yami. Yugi cringed and held tighter to Yami's this shirt. Noticing his mistake, Yami whispered soothing words to the trembling boy in an attempt to calm him. When Yugi finally calmed down did the group start to talk again.  
  
"My pharaoh, please leave Yugi here. I need to examine a few things and I'll release him." Nodding, Yami placed Yugi back on the bed and covered him up. He pulled away only to be puled back by a small arm.   
"Yugi, I need to go." Yugi gave Yami the puppy dog eyes and Yami immediately sighed. "Yugi, don't give me that look, I really need to go." Moving Yugi's bangs out of his eyes, he kissed Yugi's forehead.   
  
Yugi just nuzzled Yami's hand and smiled contently. when Yugi let go, both Yami and the Dark Magician bid their farewells as they exited the room.  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
Chibi Pharaoh Yami: Gomen for the late update. I've been having a hard time lately with thinking of ideas for my stories. Yeah poor excuse, but I'll try to update more often now.

Yeah, the names of some of his advisors just came off the top of my  
head.  
  
Yaminakathy: Thanks and hope this chapter was long enough for ya. .  
  
Crystal56: Sorry you're still confused! hopefully It will make sense soon!  
  
Koishii No Tenshi: Yes, Yugi will be ok soon and thanks  
  
Atemuzgirl: Thank you and here's the update.   
  
Game Lover: O.o I am sorry.. but it might be like slight fluff, no hard core yaoi though  
  
Dark-tyrell: Hey, sorry for not updating.. o.o''  
  
Pharaoh's Angel : Thank you so much for the review..


	4. Pain and Surprises

Chibi Pharaoh Yami: Yep, I'm back and you all  
should be afraid... very afraid..... Muhahaha...  
-.-''' never mind.... anyways... here's the next  
chapter.   
  
O.O um.. this chapter is kinda  
confusing so if you get confused tell  
me in a review or e-mail me and I'll try to explain it.  
This chapter is really important cuz it  
gives a little clue.. but then again,  
it might not really look like a clue.... um nvm....  
-.-' I'm just confusing you even more...  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own anything, and if I  
did all of the Yugioh cast would be chibis..  
  
Warnings: words in italics - means drean or flashback  
cursing.. abuse.. etc..  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
A Pharaoh's Heart  
  
Chapter 4: Pain and Surprises  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
_---- Yugi's flashback/nightmare ------  
  
The sand storm whiped the small grains of  
sand against the fragile form of a small boy.  
  
"Wake up you worthless piece of trash!"   
yelled Akiro. "You are nothing but profit  
for the boss so shut up and stop all that  
whimpering back there!"   
  
Kicking his horse to try to get it to move faster,  
Akiro continued to try to out-run the oncoming  
sand storm. The horse picked up its pace and  
sped towards a city along the banks of the river.  
  
"Be quiet boy, we're almost there." Said child  
whimpered as he felt the thin strip of cloth   
over his mouth tighten. "Boy! I told you to   
shut up!" slapping the boy on the head as  
he tried to hold the rope connected to the horse.  
  
Stoping in front of small house near the center  
of the semi- abandoned city. 'Finally, I'll be glad  
when I get paid and drop off this garbage.'   
smirking as he draged the whimpering boy up the   
steps and into the building.   
  
"Hey, Hatoshi! I got that damn kid you wanted!"   
yelled Akiro as he held the bruised boy up.   
  
"Good job Akiro. At least you didn't beat this  
one up too badly this time." replied Hatoshi slyly  
as the boy tried to escape the strong hold this   
new captor had on him. "This kid is really a rebel,  
Akiro. Foolish boy!" slapping the scared boy across  
the face, Hotoshi watched as the cloth around his head  
fell, revealing a mess of tangled black hair and crimson/violet  
spikes.   
  
Looking directly into a pair of watery amythest eyes, Hatoshi  
laughed as the child closed its eyes and shook in fear.   
  
"You should be scared, little one. Welcome to your own hell."  
whispered Hatoshi into Yugi's ear. "You will learn to work  
and obey as a good slave should. Now follow me."   
  
"I w-want m-my gra-grandpa.." whined the boy known as  
Yugi. Glaring at the boy that dared to speak to him.   
  
"You won't be seeing your grandpa until you go down   
to Anubis's gates boy!" he yelled as he once again,  
slapped the boy across the face.   
  
Paying Akiro, Hatoshi grabed the piece of rope that bound   
Yugi's hands and pulled him into another room._  
------ End flashback/nightmare ------

Panting heavily, Yugi's motions caught Ishizu off guard.   
Rushing to his side, he felt that Yugi's pulse and heart  
rate had increased. She also noticed the sweat and pain coming   
off the boys face.  
  
"Yugi.. Yugi! Wake up!" yelled Ishizu as she gently shook his  
shoulders. "Come on Yugi. It's just a nightmare."   
  
"Please Yugi!" pleaded Ishizu as she wrapped the trembling  
form into a hug.   
------- Flashback/nightmare ------  
_The whip made scares and slashes on his back. Blood oozing  
out of the fresh wound he recieved, Yugi looked up to see  
one of his master's men holding a whip, ready to strike if he  
didn't stand and continue to work. The man had the whip drawn  
and about ready to throw at him when a sound similar to a whistle  
was herd through out the field.  
  
Ignoring the boy, the man retreated back into the mansion where  
Hatoshi was standing with his other men.  
  
"Listen up, the pharaoh is coming here shortly looking for slaves  
to help in the palace. Make sure all of the slaves are ready, except  
him." pointing to Yugi, causing the younger to look down. Scared  
at what Hatoshi was pointing at him for, Yugi kept his face down   
when two strong arms grabed his.  
  
"Come on slave." replied the man as he pulled the boy over to  
Hatoshi.  
  
"Good slave." replied Hatoshi as he placed Yugi's face between his   
hands. "look at me when I speak to you boy!"   
  
Whimpering as the hold on his shoulders increased, Yugi slowly  
looked up, gazing into dark black eyes. Those eyes to Yugi were  
like endless pits of darkness to Yugi. Shivering as he stared into  
Hatoshi's eyes, Yugi felt tears make there way down his face as  
the grip tightened even more.  
  
"Come on. You will stay in the mansionunti;l the pharaoh leaves."  
replied Hatoshi, his hands moving from Yugi's face to his wrists.  
"The pharaoh doesn't want weak slaves like you working in the palace."  
  
Pulling Yugi into the kitshen area, Hatoshi gave Yugi a torn up cloth and demanded that he start to clean.  
  
"Make sure there is no dirt anywhere when I return!" scolded Hatoshi before leaving Yugi with Asuno, another one of his guards. Smirking, Asuno would whip Yugi for every mistake he made, no matter how small._

_------ End flashback/nightmare ------  
_Screaming, Yugi grabbed on to the body before him and began to cry. Ishizu just held him closer and said dothing words to him to try and calm him down.  
  
"Shh, Yugi. It's alright now." said Ishizu as Yugi's sobs made his body shake non stop. "Should we go find Atemu, little one?" She saw a small nod from Yugi and stood up with him cradled in her arms.  
  
---------- Yami's Dream/ Flashback ----------  
  
_The deserts was scorching hot. It felt as though Yami might loose himself to Anubis. Sweat poured down his figure as he muttered curses under his breathe. Why did he have to choose this Re damned day to pick new slaves.  
  
Mentally slapping himself, Yami quickened his pace so that he caught up with his high priest Seto.  
  
"How much longer before Re can torture me no more?" questioned the pharaoh as he wiped the sweat off his face.  
  
"Oh so you want me to kill you now? Darn, I was going to do that for your birthday.." Seto smirked at the outraged pharaoh before him.  
  
"Damnit Seto, that's not funny!" yelled Yami as the two began an argument.  
  
Sighing ishizu started a quiet conversation with Ryou, a white haired teen that the priestess had found in a nearby tavern.  
  
"My pharaoh and high priest!" shouted Shimon. "We are nearing the gates of Hatoshi's home."  
  
"Thank you Shimon." replied Yami as he glared at Seto. "We'll finish this later.." he whispered. Seto just smirked as they tied up their horses and went inside.  
  
"Ah my pharaoh! you have arrived!" said Hatoshi with a slight smirk. Yami was about to punch Hatoshi for no good reason when Ishizu stood in front of him, blocking his attack.  
  
"Can we please see what slaves you have to offer? We must head back before Re's light becomes unbearable." stated Ishizu as she heard her pharaoh let out a small snarl at the thought of being interupted.  
  
"Yes, please come this way." replied Hatoshi as he led the group down the hallway.  
  
Nearing the kitchen, Yami saw Asuno leave the kitchen and aproach Hatoshi. Looking back intot he kitchen, Yami noticed a small slave on the kitchen floor with his golden bang glued to his face because of sweat.  
  
Sneaking away from the group, Yami headed back towards the kitchen.  
  
"You there, what's your name?" questioned Yami as he approached Yugi. Yugi stiffened, turning around he looked straight into the pharaoh's crimson orbs.  
  
What Hatoshi said earlier ran thru his mind and he backed away from Yami.  
  
"Come here little one. I won't hurt you." replied Yami as he scooted closer to Yugi. The younger just began shaking in his corner.  
  
Yugi looked up into Yami's eyes again and remebered that it was rude to look at the pharaoh, so he placed his gaze downwards. Blushing slightly, Yugi scooted back farther in the corner, until his back was right against the wall.  
  
Frowning slightly, Yami moved closer to the small boy and his face in his hands making him look up.  
  
"What's your name?" Yami tried again.  
  
"Yu-Yugi" he stuttered as his blush increased.  
  
" 'Game' " muttered Yami as he pulled Yugi into a hug. Yugi tensed as he felt Yami hug him.   
  
'Why woulde he hug me? I'm just a pathetic slave...' Yugi thought to himself. Whimpering, he prepaired himself in case Yami might try to punsih him. "Relax little one. They won't hurt you anymore."   
  
Looking up, Yugi had a spark of hope fash tru his eyes. Snuggling into Yami's embrace, Yugi sighed contently making Yami smile.  
  
"Atemu" shouted a voice from the door way.  
  
------ End flashback ------  
_  
"Yami.." whispered Yugi as he poked Yami's shoulders. Sniffing, he tried to shake the sleeping pharaoh's shoulders only to get a grunt from him. "Yami.." he tried again.  
  
Still no movement from the pharaoh.  
  
Seeing Yugi crying near the bed, Seto walked into the open door Ishizu had left open. Walking over to Yugi's side, he grabed the pillow that was besides Yugi and slamned it on Yami's head.  
  
"OW! What the hell Seto?!" Seto just glared at Yami and picked up Yugi. Yugi still had tears coming down his face as he looked into Yami's red orbs. Retriving Yugi from Seto's arms, Yami placed Yugi on his lap as the younger put his face in his chest and started to cry again.   
  
Rubbing circles on Yugi's back, Yami felt Yugi calm down and slowly fall asleep. Pulling back the sheets, Yami placed Yugi besides him and pulled him closer to his body.   
  
"Sleep well my little tenshi." whispered Yami as Seto shut the door to the chamber.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
Chibi Pharaoh Yami: Alright, there you go! Some of the people in the dreams/flashbacks will be important later on! Please R&R! 


	5. Hide and Seek

Chibi Pharaoh Yami: I promise things won't be so confusing in the   
next few chapters, but they come with a few twists.   
Warnings: Fluff, fluff and more fluff XD

Disclaimer: Chibi Pharaoh Owns nothing.  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
A Pharaoh's Heart  
  
Chapter 5: Hide and Seek  
------------------------------------------------------------

Pulling Yugi closer, Yami sighed into Yugi's mane of hair as the  
younger shivered at the simple contact. Yami chuckled as he felt   
Yugi snuggle more into his embrace in an attempt to stay warm.   
  
A knock on the door was heard through out the chamber. Yami,  
felt anger towards whoever would bother him right now. It was  
moments like these that Yami wanted to treasure. When it was   
only him and Yugi, but something always came up or something  
happened between them.  
  
--- Yami's point of view ---  
'Damnit.. if this isn't important, whoever is knocking on that Re  
damned door is going to have a one way trip to the shadow realm..'  
  
--- Normal Point of View ---  
  
Opening the door, Yami saw a very tired Seto about to fall over at  
his chamber's door.  
  
"Geez Seto! What the hell were you doing last night?" Seto just  
sent a glare his way and tried to correct his posture.  
  
"You need to speak to your council. Those idiots have no idea what  
they're doing. One will choose to do it one way, while the other do  
it another way." Yami nodded his understanding and helped Seto  
to his room down the hall.  
  
--- Back with Yugi ---  
  
Stretching, Yugi looked around to see Yami gone.   
  
"Maybe I shouldn't have bothered him last night. I mean, he is the  
pharaoh and I'm just a slave." Yugi 'epped' as two strong arms wrapped themselves around his waist. "Ya-yami!"   
  
"What little one?" Yugi felt his heart start on overdrive. He hated it when Yami snuck up behind him. No matter how much he loved the pharaoh's presesnce near him.  
  
"Nothing.." replied Yugi as he heard Yami mumble something. "Wh-what did you say?"   
  
" I said you shouldn't be talking to yourself in public." Yami said, his eyes never leaving Yugi's. Smirking, Yami pulled Yugi into a hug. "Remember when I embraced you like this when we first met?" Yugi nodded. "I felt like I had done this before. My world change when I hugged you; just the simple contact changed everything." Yugi wiggled out of Yami's embrace out of shock.  
  
"How can I change your life Yami? I'm just a slave." Yugi mutteered "A worthless slave.." he added in a whispered voice.  
  
"Stop talking like Hatoshi, Yugi. You are not worthless! I even think you're stronger then me at times." Yugi just shook his head. "It's true Yugi and you can't deny it." Yami replied to Yugi's actions.   
  
Yugi's heart skipped a beat as he felt Yami easily pick him up and place him on the bed.Yugi tried to hide a blush as he felt Yami tower over him. "If you don't agree with me little one, then we'll play a game to see who is right."   
  
"B-but you're the king of games. I don't stand a chance.." Yugi said as Yami pressed his body closer to Yugi's. Yugi began to sweat as he felt the blood rush to his face and the fact that Yami's body was so close he could feel each breathe the pharaoh took.   
  
"I'll go easy on you." replied Yami in a deeper tone. "All you have to do his escape from me, but if I win, I don't want to hear you say that about yourself again." Yugi gulped and nodded. "Good, ready.. go!" said Yami as he put Yugi's hands above his head.   
  
Try and try as Yugi might, he couldn't break Yami's hold on his arms. Yugi resorted to using his famous 'puupy dog eyes of doom' on the elder.   
  
" Those won't work this time little one." said Yami as Yugi stulk out his lip and pouted a bit.  
  
Yami let his grip on Yugi's hands go as he ran them up and down Yugi's sides, causing the younger to break out into fits of giggles.  
  
"Ya-yami!! th-thats n-no f-fair!!" said Yugi between giggles.   
  
"I beg to differ Yugi." replied Yami as he smirked. "You used your secret weapon, so I used mine. It's only fair." Yugi used the oppurtunity to use his arms to grab Yami's. Yugi tried his best to keep Yami's hands still while he tried to climb off the bed. It was harder then he thought and guessed he should have thought it thru better.   
  
Catching on to Yugi's little 'escape plan', Yami pulled Yugi back towards the center of the bed. Yami just smiled as Yugi pouted again.   
"Just say it and I'll let you go." Yugi stuck out his tongue. "I wouldn't do that if I were you.." Yugi did it again as Yami held Yugi down as he sat up. Yugi looked at him confused until he got a playful smirk from the pharaoh.   
  
Yugi felt the wind get knocked out of him as Yami sat down on top of him.   
  
"Yami! Get off me!" Yami just stuck out his tongue at the pouting Yugi. Yugi tried his best to glare at the pharaoh, but found it hard so he turned his attention to the door. Seeing his oppurtunity, Yugi gave Yami a small giggle.   
  
"Ishizu!! Help me!!" yelled Yugi as Yami saw what Yugi was looking at. Ishizu turned her attention to the occupants of the room to see the pharaoh sitting on Yugi with a shocked expression written all over his features.   
  
"Kuso.. I should have remembered to shut the door..." muttered Yami as he got off Yugi.   
  
"Atemu! You were supposed to be with your advisors a while ago. Seto said he had told you." Yami gulped and mouthed apologies to Ishizu as she continued her to give him a lecture.  
  
Ishizu left after Yami promised to talk to his council members. Sighing, Yami looked around to notice Yugi wasn't where he used to be. Panicing a little bit, Yami started to look around until he saw the sheets on the floor by the bed move.   
  
Getting on his knees, Yami peered under and found a shaking Yugi cuddled up in the corner.  
  
Reaching his arm under the bed, Yami made an attempt to catch Yugi, but failed when the younger moved out of his reach.   
  
After about 10 minutes of Yugi's hiding, Yammi was getting a headache trying to catch the little slave. Deciding he would have to deal with Yugi later, Yami got up and put on his assortment of jewlery and crown. Giving one last look at the bed before desappearing down the hall  
  
--- In the Hallway ---  
  
"Mahado! I have a job for you." Said magician turned around to face his pharaoh.   
  
"What is it Atemu?" replied Mahado as he got a look at the frustrated pharaoh's face.  
  
"Please go to my chambers and try to coax Yugi out from under the bed." Mahado gave Yami a look of confusion before he nodded and took off for the pharaoh's chambers.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
Chibi Pharaoh Yami: There you guys go.. the end of chapter five! Good or bad? Please R&R!


	6. A Gift For Yugi

Disclaimer: Chibi Owns nothing.  
-------------------------------  
A Pharaoh's Heart  
  
Chapter 6: A Gift For Yugi  
------------------------------  
  
Peeking out from under the bed, Yugi noticed Yami had left. A feeling of guilt and sadness washed over Yugi's features. He didn't want the pharaoh mad at him. Yami was Yugi's first real friend besides Joey, but he hadn't seen Joey since he was taken captive.  
  
A single tear made its way down his face as two arms picked him up from behind.   
  
"Found you." said Mahado as he placed Yugi on his lap. Yugi continued to stare at the ground as Mahado began to worry about the smaller. "Yugi, what happened between you and Atemu?"  
  
Yugi tensed a little bit, but calmed down. "Nothing happened. I just got scared and hid." he quickly said, trying not to stutter.  
  
"Don't lie, little one." replied Mahado. "Tell me the truth, maybe  
I can help you." Yugi just shook his head and closed his eyes.   
"Come on. Maybe you'll cheer up after you rest a little bit. Then  
maybe we can talk about what happened earlier." Yugi nodded  
and started to fall asleep in Mahado's embrace.  
  
Opening the door that joined the pharaoh's and Yugi's room,   
Mahado placed the small boy on the bed and covered him up.  
Yugi sighed and pulled the blankets tighter around him. Mahado  
smiled as the smaller yawned cutely before fully falling asleep.  
  
Standing up, he left the way he came and headed towards the  
kitchen.  
  
------ With Yami/Atemu ------  
'Grr... I hope that straightened those idiots up or I will personally  
give them a tour of the shadow realm.' snarled Yami to himself  
as he left the meeting room.   
  
Walking towards his chambers, he opened it part way and looked  
around. 'Good, both of them are gone.' Walking over to one of his  
dressers, he pulled out a brown cape like outfit that hid most of  
his body except his face and ankles. Slipping it on, he grabed a  
small bag of coins and left the room.  
  
Leaving the gates of the palace, Yami headed into the bazar (1).  
  
Walking around he looked at many hand crafted items including  
jewlery, rugs, clothing and pottery. Nothing seemed to catch his eye.  
  
Walking along another street, he found a woman siting at a table with  
a small black cat. The cat seemed odd as it had light lavender eyes and  
its tail and ears looked like it were dipped in gold. Looking into the cat's eyes, they reminded him of Yugi's except more narrower.  
  
"Excuse me, miss. Would you by chance be selling your cat?" he questioned.  
  
"You mean this one?" she said pointing the black kitten besides her. "If given the proper bargin, I just might."   
  
Yami handed her his bag of coins. "Would this be enough, you can have all of it if that is what it costs." Peering into the bag, the woman's eyes seemed to grow.  
  
"Humble sir, this is way to much for one cat. Are you sure this is all you want? Maybe there is something else I can give you too." Yami shook his head.  
  
"No, no. This cat is all I want." Shaking his hand, the woman picked up the small kitten and placed a string of beads around its neck. then she placed a small sheet of silk around it. (I'm making this up, I don't think they did that.. o.O)  
  
"Here you are kind sir." she said, handing the kitten to him. It imediately started to purr as Yami petted its small head. "It appears to like you." she said smiling, as Yami walked back to the palace. Sneeking by the guards and slaves, Yami made it back to his room.  
  
Placing the kitten on the bed, Yami changed back into his royal clothing and started to dig for something.  
  
------ With Yugi and Mahado ------  
  
Stretching, Yugi looked up to see Mahado at the end of the bed holding a plate.  
  
"Here, I brought you some grapes and water." said Mahado as he handed the plate to Yugi and waited till Yugi sat up and had placed the plate in front of him before he gave him the water. "Feeling any better?"   
  
Yugi nodded because his mouth was full of grapes. Chuckling Mahado sat up and walked towards the door. "I'll be back later, I must do something." Yugi waved to him as he left.  
  
Listening from behind the door, Yami snuck in holding the kitten as soon as the door had shut. Yugi jumped and knocked the plate of grapes over as he saw Yami. The kitten jumped out of the pharaoh's hands and on to the bed where it pawed the grapes with its claws.   
  
Giggling, Yugi petted the kittens back causing it to purr. Placing one of the grapes in its mouth, the kitten climbed over the blankets and droped it in front of Yugi. Smiling, Yugi picked up the kitten as it nuzzled Yugi's cheek.  
  
"Do you forgive me Yugi?" questioned Yami as Yugi leaned up and kissed Yami's cheek.  
  
Yami smiled at the young one's actions and swiftly picked him up. Placing him and the kitten on his lap, Yami leaned against the back of the bed and fell asleep. Yugi soon fell asleep as the kitten fell asleep with it's golden dipped tail in front of its face.

Opening one of his eyes, Yami pulled out a necklace that looked similar to the puzzle he always wore around his neck. Slipping it around Yugi's neck, he kissed him on the forehead before pulling him closer and falling asleep.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chibi Pharaoh Yami: Ok, here's the next chapter! I'll update when  
I get back from my trip!   
  
(1) bazar - similar to a market place


	7. Unexpected Guests

Disclaimer: Chibi owns nothing

------------------------------------  
A Pharaoh's Heart  
  
Chapter 7: Unexpected Guests

----------------------------------------  
Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Yugi tried to climb out of the bed only to be pulled back in by Yami. 'Epping' as he was suddenly pulled back into the pharaoh's chest.  
  
"BiAw" whispered Yami as he placed his face in the smallers spiked hair. All the blood rushed to Yugi's face at the simple contact and he tried to escape again.  
  
Try after try, he couldn't escape the firm hold of the pharaoh.  
He turned his gaze towards the door where he saw a golden tail brush against his nose.  
  
Shaking at the odd feeling of the cat's tail, Yugi picked him up and sat him on top of Yami.  
  
The kitten pawed at the earing that was exposed on the pharaoh's ear.  
It seemed to tease the kitten as it continued to hit it back and forth.  
  
It amused Yugi that Yami could sleep thru the kitten's playful game.  
The only movement from the pharaoh was his breathing and sometimes a few mumbled words in his sleep.  
  
After about 10 minutees, the kitten had enough of the earing and exposed it's claws. Giving the earing one firm slash. He missed the earing and instead scratched the side of Yami's neck.  
  
Yugi felt the pharaoh's grip around his waist tighten as Yami began to hit whatever was on his back. Finally grabing the fluff ball, Yami pulled it in front of his face to get a better look.  
  
His eyes were so glazed with sleep that he pulled the kitten a little closer. To close for the kitten's comfort as it sliced Yami's nose.  
  
"Ouch! Damnit cat!" Yami dropped the kitten on top of Yugi as it hissed and jumped off the bed. Rushing under the bed, the cat disappeared.  
  
"Yami? Are you ok?" questioned Yugi as he saw Yami holding his nose and scratching the side of his neck. Yugi heard a muffled 'no' and leaned forward. Looking into crimson orbs, Yugi kissed Yami on his nose. Surprising the pharaoh as he fell out of the bed. "Hehe, you're very graceful Yami when you fall." giggled Yugi as he felt tanned arms wrap around his waist  
  
"No!!" yelled Yugi as the pharaoh pulled him down. Flipping them over so that he was on top and that Yugi was on bottom. Leaning down he stared into Yugi's innocent amythest orbs.  
  
"You tell that cat of yours to start to behave." As if it knew Yami's was talking about it, the kitten appeared from under the blankets that were blocking the bed. It tilted its head and meowed as it saw Yugi's flushed face.  
  
Yugi felt a hand move up his side and he held his breathe.  
  
"Don't do that, chibi ichi. You don't look comfortable." smirked Yami as he began a tickle fight with the smaller.  
  
Yugi couldn't hold it in any longer as he exploded into laughter.  
  
"Help me!" yelled Yugi as he laughed until tears started to pour from his face. Yami stopped, allowing the younger to calm down. Placing his head on Yugi's chest, Yami let out a sigh as he closed his eyes.  
  
Yugi couldn't help but chuckle when Yami's hair would brush against his chin when he breathed. Giggling, Yugi tried to crawl out form under Yami, but the elder was to heavy and he kept nuzzling his chest.  
  
The pharaoh smirked with his eyes closed as he tried to keep the smaller still.  
  
"Yami.." Yugi whined, using his puppy dog eyes. "I wanna go." Yugi heared a muffled chuckle and pouted.  
  
He heard Yami laugh at him and he playfully smacked the pharaoh's head. This caught the pharaoh's attention as he lifted his head up towards Yugi's. Yugi could feel Yami's breath on his face as the elder looked at him straight in the eye.  
  
The door unexpectedly opened, revealing Achiru.  
  
"Uh.. um.. My pharaoh, I'm sorry for disturbing you, but there is someone here that needs to talk to you." Yami snorted and helped pull Yugi up.  
  
"I thought I told you earlier that I didn't want to see anyone today." Achiru backed up.  
  
"We know sir, but he allowed himself in." Yami stared at him in surprise.  
  
"What do you mean 'allowed' himself in?" Achiru gulped and backed farther into teh doorway.  
  
"Well, he used his duel monsters to help him get in and is now waiting for you in the throne room. He has a a silver fang with him and a Dark Magician Girl." Yami stared in awe at him.  
  
"What do you mean Dark Magician girl? Last time I checked, I was the only person who had her." Achiru gulped and turned his gaze downwards.  
  
"I don't know, but we also found another man with him. We don't know anything about any of them, except what monsters they brought. The second one has a Red Eyes with him sir."  
  
Yami nodded as he felt Yugi pull out of his grasp.  
  
"Yugi! Where are you going!" Yelled Yami as his small look a-like ran out of the room and towards the throne room.  
  
'It can't be... But there might be hope they're still ok.' thought Yugi as he quickened his pace.

The Dark Magician watched from the opposite doorway. 'Yami will have to find out soon about Yugi. I don't know if he'll be back after this encounter.' thought the magician as he retreated back into the hallway.  
-------------------------------  
Chibi Pharaoh Yami: Thank you to all that read this story and the next chapter will explain why Yami's attracted to Yugi and why this stranger is here. Guess's are welcome and can you guys give me some idea's for the cat's name? I think if i did it, it would turn out wierd because I'm not good with names. T-T Is very sad..  
  
BiAw - mine  
  
Pharaoh Atemu's Angel - Thank you and here's the update  
  
Yaminakathy- Thank you!!  
  
Crystal 56- Um.. Yami thought he had scared Yugi in the last chapter because he had to have DM come and get him out -.-'' I have no idea why i wrote that.. lol  
  
SoulDreamer- Here's the update.  
  
Strega- Darn it.. They should have. pouts Oh well, and the next chapter should explain your question...  
  
BlackScarab- Yes they are so kawaii together! Thank you.  
  
kellyQ- Here's the update and thanks  
  
Mystic JuneBugs- I still don't have a name for the cat and thank you! Glad you like it.  
  
Game Lover: Hey, where's my plushie? T.T oh, well.. thank you and I wish I had a cat that was gold. thinks that is probably why she wrote that hehe..  
  
Elvlenprincess9744- Thank you, glad you love it =)


	8. Will Someone explain this, Please?

-  
A Pharaoh's Heart

Chapter 8: Will Someone Explain, Please? -

Pushing open overly decorated door, Yugi rushed towards the throne where two hooded figures sat admiring the treasures the room had to offer.  
  
Yugi stopped in his tracks, the silence that hovered over the room scared Yugi. It was as if death was practicly surrounding every corner of the room. The taller of the two men turned around and acknowledged the boy by pulling his hand out of his robe and holding it out for the smaller.  
  
Yugi caught sight of a golden bracelt with a red gem on the man's arm.  
  
'I gave that to Joey along time ago.. maybe..' Yugi looked up hopefully into the hidden eyes of the stranger. Smiling, he felt the stranger pull him into a hug. 'This feels so familiar'  
thought Yugi as he closed his eyes and returned the strangers hug.  
  
The peaceful moment Yugi had fallen into was interuppted when a very red faced pharaoh entered the room to see HIS slave in this strangers arms. To say he was mad would be an understatement. Usually anyone would have backed away or ran, but this man didn't move an inch. He allowed his masked face to look up, showing the pharaoh he acknowledged him.  
  
Yugi felt like he was betraying Yami for some odd reason, looking over the man's shoulder, Yugi saw narrowed crimson eyes glaring into the man's 'supposed' eyes.  
  
Wiggling out of the other's embrace, Yugi quietly approched Yami, only to be forcefully grabed by the pharaoh and pushed out of the door.  
Yugi's whimpers of pain from the grip around his arm went unnoticed by Yami as he placed him outside the throne room. Shutting the doors behind him.  
  
Craddling his hurt arm, Yugi looked back at the door before running off into another hallway of the palace. Walking around he made it to one of the outside gardens. Walking over to one of the small ponds, he placed his injured arm in the water and swirled it around in the cool liquid. His attention was turned to a small purring ball of fluff that had found its way to his legs.  
  
Picking up the kitten, Yugi noticed a game piece in the kittens mouth.  
Not just any game piece, it was one of Yami's sennet pieces. Yugi carefully extracted the piece from the kitten's mouth without too many bite marks on it.  
  
"I know... how about I call you Sennet?" he replied petting the cat's back. The kitten meowed and jumped off of Yugi's lap. Landing on the ground, he turned his back towards Yugi, he looked at Yugi from behind it's shoulders and turned back. "Fine.. how about Bastet?" questioned Yugi as the kitten hoped back up on the stone ledge and licked at his hand.  
  
"Alright then, you are now Bastet!" Yugi cheered as the kitten purred against Yugi's arm. Yugi turned his attention to the entrance of the garden when he felt something near him. Looking over, he saw Mahado watching him from the entrance.  
  
Picking up baset, he approached the magician only to gain a smile and a wave of his hand, motioning for him to follow. He was lead to a similar set of doors that looked like the one's Yami had forced him out of. He lowered his head at the thought of Yami mad.  
  
The magician saw this and kneeled down to the boy's level. Placing his hands on the boy's shoulders, he gave him a quick smile before opening the doors reveling non other than the throne room.  
  
Gentley taking Yugi's hand he led him inside where Yami was practicly being held back by Achiro and Ishizu. Yugi looked over to see a red eyes black dragon standing in front of the two hooded figures.  
  
"Joey!!" yelled Yugi as he tackled the tallest of the two. The dragon gave the boy a glance before turning its attention back to the others in front of it.  
  
"Yugi, get away from them!" yelled a very pissed off Yami as he felt something cover his mouth. Looking over he saw Mahado holding his hand out and staring apoligeticly at him. Yami looked away and returned his gaze to the two strangers.  
  
"Atemu, you have to calm down. Everything we'll be explained soon enough." Yami glared at Ishizu but didn't say anything. Sighing, he felt Achiro and Ishizu release their hold on his arms.  
  
Yami looked at the group one last time before silently making his way towards The other three.  
  
"Joey! It's been so long!" yelled Yugi as he repeatedly hugged Joey.  
The taller took off his hood as he smiled at the younger.  
  
He turned his attention from Yugi to the pharaoh, who looked like he was about to release everything from the shadow realm on Joey if he didn't explain anything.  
  
Sighing, the Joey pried the smaller off of him. Yugi noticed Yami behind him and quickly ran behind Joey once again. Grabing a hold of Joey's cape he griped it tightly.  
  
Yami lowered his gaze as he remembered what he did earlier. A flash of sadness went across Yami's eyes, but was soon replaced with his famous game face as he lightly gripped the cloth around the boy's shoulders. After some time, he fianally was able to lossen Yugi's grip enough to easily pull the boy off of Joey.  
  
Mahado picked up Yugi despite Yami's glare of 'I can handle this myself' and carried the boy over to where Achiro and ishizu stood. Handing the shaking slave to Achiro, Mahado and Ishizu returned to where the pharaoh, Joey and the last masked man were waiting.  
  
"Alright.. We'd better start explaining." stated Mahado.  
  
"I think we should introduce ourselves first." replied Joey as he took a step towards the trio. 

---------------------  
  
O.O Schools started and I'm loaded with work. T.T Sorry I haven't been updating as much as i used to so if I even do, it will most likely on the weekends. o.o hehe..  
  
Didn't want to make this too long so i'm gonna add a part two to this chapter and then one more chapter and it's completed :D  
  
Thanks to all of my reviewers who are so patient with me!


	9. Flashback past

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything...

Chibi Pharaoh Yami: I've been having trouble getting access to my computer and the internet so there may not be any updates for a while. With school and all other activities coming up having the time to write just does not appear in my schedule. I will make attempts though to try, just don't expect updates every day.

This was supposed to be the first chapter, but I had lost it and didn't feel like looking for it again so I posted a different one. This is basically a quick look into Yugi's childhood. (Well my version for this story and the beginning doesn't really have to do with him so deal with me XD)

-----------------

A Pharaoh's Heart

Flashback -childhood-

----------------

'Something is coming...' a voice quickly whispered. A quick flash and a small flame broke the sudden darkness. A pair of dark purple eyes flashed from behind the burning torch. Grabbing on to the nearby table, the young woman quickly stumbled. The torch fell from the woman's poor grip.

Frightened, as many would be during this warring time, the woman made no attempt to put out the fire as it started to break and burn the wooden table. She placed her hands over her head and started to pray silently to the Gods that no one would come.

After saying one final prayer to her chosen God, Ra, she gracefully stood up. The long golden cape swirled around her as she took it off. Grabbing a nearby bowl, she quickly filled it with water from the nearby well that had been built into the temple for the homeless farmers.

This temple to the god Ra, built when the first Egyptians came to the small oasis. The town's people believed that Ra had led them here after their beloved pharaoh had died. The brother of the Pharaoh had taken claim to the throne as soon as he was sure of his brother's last breathe.

Most of the developed cities in Egypt had experienced the fate of loosing a beloved leader, but for the smaller towns and their occupants, they had no idea of what promises laid ahead.

After hearing many promises from the new pharaoh, most occupants moved away from the main city or 'the town of false hope' as it was known to most of the smaller farmers. Ones with either very few slaves or ones that barely stood above the poverty line. It was said that some of the priests and priestess' had left some of their former temples to begin a new journey of discovery with some of the migrating villagers and townspeople.

One such priestess began her journey with a set of poverty stricken farmers and their families. She may only be 16, but she had been training to become a priestess ever since her father had

began allowing her to attend a scribal school. Her parents did not know about her training to be a priestess, but then again, they never paid much attention to her in the first place. She was still

young and rambunctious. Kiara was always ready and prepared, However, she usually thought quickly and not thoroughly.

The travelers had been searching for one that was close to the Gods. She was known for being an outstanding scholar in her scribal school and was once said to become a scribe to the pharaoh or to a High priest. Her parents delighted at the idea, but Kiara had no intention of becoming a scribe and left as soon as she got word of the traveler's request.

So here she was, a child of 16, leading about 50 families into a desert that had so many traps and dangers that some days she wished she had never left home. The villagers, though, always

seemed to cheer her up though. Saying things about how Ra was leading them through her and how brave a leader she was. Very few women she knew would never try and lead, she knew it was a man's duty, but she never was much of a follower.

A small padding was heard as a small, pale boy appeared in the main room of the temple. Kiara quickly turned around to see soft violet eyes, glazed with sleep, wearily look up at her. A white

flame seemed to burn in the younger's eyes, creating a mystic look into the already exotic purple.

"Hello Yugi. Why are you up so early?" whispered Kiara as she scooped up the small chibi into her arms.

The small boy yawned and pointed to the burning flames on the temple floor.

" 'ire?"

"Yes, little one. That is fire and one that I must stop before the smoke makes everyone else come." Placing the small boy on his feet, Kiara made her way back to the well and picked up

the bowl, now over flowing with water.

A small hand appeared reached into the water and brought up another bowl, smaller, but still big enough that it tipped and spilled at times as Yugi attempted to help. The boy was smaller than the others and was usually found with his 'foster' mother Kiara.

Reaching the fire, Kiara poured her bowl before turning and saw Yugi stumbling with the bowl. He was too close to the fire for Kiara's comfort and quickly took the bowl away from him. Pouring it out on the remainder of the fire, she returned the bowls to their resting place

on the wall, surrounding the small well.

A small tug on her dress brought her attention back to the world as she turned to see the small boy holding his hands up with a piteous look in his eyes. Sighing, she gently lifted him up and held him as one might a newborn child.

"You know Yugi, that one day you will be too big for me and I won't be able to hold you anymore." tickling the boy's stomach as a small giggle passed the boy's face. Kiara smiled back, and placed the boy back on the ground. "It is for the best that you return to your Grandfathers tent Yugi. It was bad enough you snuck into the temple at night when you know of the fighting that is going on just a few miles away."

The innocent face turned even a paler white as the memory of his mother's death quickly struck him. He didn't know why or what this war was, but all he knew was it was destroying his family and friends. His father was so furious over the death of his wife he attacked the camp of about 10 enemy men and managed to kill four before he was stabbed and appeared to have been thrown into the oasis. The villagers found the body the next morning with the murder weapon still embedded in his back, floating near the edge of the water.

The water seemed to stay red for a few days and no one entered it for a few days until the water had returned to its greenish/blue color. Yugi had repeatedly returned to the spot, placing a flower or a small bead he would find around the village into the water. He watched as the bead would float for a while and then sink, making him feel as if he too would drown in the memory of his father.

Violet eyes, turned once again to the water as he made his way back to his grandfather's tent. It was too tempting, the water glowed an eerie gold light and he walked over to investigate. Slowly, dipping his fingers into the cold water. He couldn't help but feel calmed as a breeze gently made the water continually run over his arm.

His peace didn't last long as the sound of thunder was heard across the desert. A pounding began through out his body. Fear crept up his body. His body began to shake and he quickly retreated from the edge of the water.

The neighing of horses was heard and yelling. The tents and huts of the village began to open, men coming out dressed in their work clothing, but some appeared to have pieces of metal strapped to them. They grabbed anything that may serve as a weapon. Farming equipment,

knives sharpen sticks and other items.

The children that had woken up had all gathered near the temple; so had the women. Most of the men, and some women, who were prepared to fight started to block the entrances into the small town as the yells and the thundering became louder.

Yells and screams of torment echoed as blood covered the ground of the village. Most families retreated into the temple, closing the doors to the screams and the smells of death that lingered outside.

The children were huddled in a corner, the girls were crying silently for there parents and the boy's stood around with rocks and sticks trying to show the others how brave, they were. Some of the boys had started a fight amongst themselves when one boy hit another with his

stick.

Joey, usually a quiet boy, had been the victim. He wasn't one to play around like the others, but liked privacy. Most of the children respected him for this and left him alone most of the time. An older boy, nicknamed 'Scarab' for his favorite creature, had started the quarrel by throwing the stick to prove he wasn't afraid of fighting.

This wasn't a good idea as Joey, who was taller than most of the boys, easily picked him up and threw him into a few of the other boys. The small fight was broken up and they were separated.

Mumbling, Joey quietly slipped away. No one would care if he went missing. He was another orphan; his mother had died during the trip to the oasis. In addition, his father got himself stabbed walking into an enemy camp drunk.

The back was not blocked, but then again it was a small entryway, that most of the children could barely get through. Sucking in his breath, Joey quickly crawled out of passage and entered a living graveyard. Some of the body's crawled, men tried to stand with missing limbs and others

were just trying to stay out of the way of the frightened horses that were trampling anything.

Seeing his chance, he attempted to grab the rope that was dangling around one of the horse' necks. After a few attempts, he was able to capture and calm one of the beasts.

He had captured a younger horse, but strong nonetheless. It was a few years old and was pure black. Joey petted the animal, and slowly mounted it. The animal pulled back, but Joey was ready and held on tight. The horse, he named Nightmare, whined and started to gallop across the

dead bodies.

Joey quickly pulled back on the rope causing the horse to stop. He led the horse to the water. The water stained red, but Joey couldn't hold it in. He took every ounce of nerve he had left not to loose his head now. He was around fighting, but something about all this blood made him want to lie down and just lose it.

A small whimpering sounded near him and Joey snapped out of his daze. He glanced down at the edge of the river to see violet eyes watching him with a scared expression. Blood was running down the front side of the boys torn clothing. The thing that completely through Joey off, and at

worst, frightened him, was that there was a tanned woman behind the child. She wore an outfit of a commoner, but something about her didn't fit with her appearance. The stranger's eyes, he could tell, were watching him intently behind brown hair.

The woman regarded him for a moment and then picked up the boy gently as if he were a precious gift. Walking slowly to Joey, she placed the child at his feet.

At one glance, Joey realized it was Yugi. The youngest boy of the camp, but was an outcast, like him, to the others because of his quiet nature and short height. He glanced back up to see the woman smile and then slowly walk away, but not before placing a piece of papyrus in his hands.

He un-rolled the paper when the women disappeared from his sight. Discovering a black dragon drawn on it. He stared at the simple design of the dragon, amazed at its simple beauty.

The page seemed to glow in the fading light and then burst into flames. Joey was startled and threw the paper into the air. It landed slowly to the ground as a black-purple cloud started to form around the paper.

Joey felt a small weight pressing against him. He looked down to see Yugi passed out against him. His shaking had increased and it puzzled Joey. What made matters worse was that a

Symbol had appeared on Yugi's forehead, golden light surrounded him, but soon disappeared as the black cloud started to take on a form.

All this didn't matter, as he found soon found out, the smoke had disappeared and a black form stood in front of the duo. Red eyes glowing with an eerie, un-seen power.

Joey suddenly felt himself feeling drowsy as he fought himself to stay and watch the creature that had come form the shadows. The dragon's eyes glowed brighter and Joey couldn't fight it any longer, sleep claimed him as he fell onto the ground besides Yugi.

The horse wailed as if in pain and jolted upwards, the rope around Joey's wrist tightened, causing a change in the boy's face. Nightmare started at a slow gallop, pulling Joey's form along the sand. Everything soon came to an end for the horse as the dragon clawed its foot into the back of the horse, causing it to fall over in agony. He snapped the rope around the horse's neck with its huge mouth and placed the injured form of Joey onto its black, spiked back.

It left the horse to die, wailing its pain and agony with the other warriors that lay on the street. By the time the temple doors were open, most of the survivors were dying, slowly, and others

never paid attention to the missing boys or the black shadow that crept around the outskirts of the oasis, no one but an old man and a depressed priestess.

-----------------------

Chibi Pharaoh Yami: This was the 'former' beginning to the story,

but as I said earlier, I had lost it and have now found it. I have

changed a few things and sorry it doesn't fit into the story a little

bit more. I decided to put it back in as a flashback so you could

see a little more in-depth view of Yugi's life. This happens before

Hatoshi captures him, just in case any one is wondering.


	10. Lights of The Shadow Realm

Disclaimer: Chibi owns nothing

A Pharaoh's Heart 

Chapter 8: Lights of the Shadow Realm

_The dream ended as quickly as it had come, replacing Yugi's thoughts with visions of torment. The dragon became a blur of crimson and black, but Joey was nothing but a blur of red with honey colored eyes. The screech and howls of the dragon kept echoing in his mind as the dragon's head let out one more cry as its red, tainted head fell to the floor. _

_As Yugi tried to release a silent scream in his head, the red form of Joey looked at him, honey colored eyes, crying tainted red tears. With one last look of pity, Joey's form too descended to the ground near the head of the red dragon._

_Flames erupted from behind Yugi, as a screams cried out from the flames. All seemed to cry out to him, almost as if he was the creator of this nightmare. _

"_I'm Sorry!" Yugi yelled into the inferno, but all he heard in response was more cries and the forms of the burning lives and homes. Statues and temples shook as forms of dragons and other creatures came forth from the sky and portals. Priests chanting spells trying to prevent a black shadow that seemed to emerge out of nowhere. More yells and pleas erupted as the black form covered the people's frenzy with darkness. _

'_Yugi…' the tears seemed to stop as a voice whispered into his mind. 'Lets go.' The smaller looked up through tear-streaked eyes into…_

"Yugi?" questioned a voice. "Are you up now?"

Violet eyes opened, closing them partially to get used to the daylight that was now shining in his eyes. "Ryou? Is that you?" Yugi asked as a wet cloth covered his forehead.

"Your outside in the gardens," replied Ryou, removing the cloth on Yugi's forehead. "I was running an errand for Isis when I found you lying near a statue by the throne room. I brought you out here to make sure you were all right. I was surprised when no one had heard your cries of 'I'm sorry'."

The smaller shook, but not from the nightmare he had just woken up from. He may have visited Ryou on occasion, but something told him to be on guard. Amethyst eyes looked quickly into chocolate brown. 'What am I saying?' pondered Yugi. Ryou was one of the few people in the castle that actually treated him with respect, had helped him when he first came to the castle, and was one of the few slaves who would stand up to the pharaoh for him; when needed.

A quick poke on his shoulder drew his attention back to Ryou. Yugi gave him a smile, trying to keep from talking long enough to forget about his earlier thoughts about Ryou. Standing up, the duo began the short trip back to the palace.

The large halls, usually full of life, were now deserted. Rugs, sheets, and cloths covered most of the windows and doors. Entering the main hall, that connected such rooms as the throne room, Ishizu's room, and another entrance to the gardens.

This hall showed no difference then the ones earlier. Dark and void of life, except for the few shadows that seemed to pass as though made of wind. Yugi and Ryou both decided to try to ignore them. The worst the shadows could be would have been were one of the Shadow users, a selected few that came to Egypt to learn more about the Shadow Realm, or guards. The earlier made more sense to Ryou though, but Yugi still thought of the shadows as guards, remembering of another one of his 'uncaring' memories before coming into the Pharaoh's home.

The small rays of sunlight that made it through the rugs were becoming less and less as the duo headed towards the pharaoh's chambers. After a few words from Ryou explaining, that whoever they had seen earlier was not following them they finally reached the golden trimmed door with the eye of Horus engraved into the center.

Grasping the handle in his hands, Yugi pulled on the handle. Nothing, the door would not budge.

"Here, maybe it's stuck and needs and extra pull." Yugi nodded his head and made room for Ryou to grab the handle too. Both pulled causing the door to creak as if in pain. Light shot through the crack that they had managed to make.

The light blinded the two for a few seconds before it turned into a dark red, then black. The door started to shake as the two grabbed hold of the handle once more. Fear crawling into their minds, the two began thinking of the worst possibilities as the door snapped. Falling on the two as beams of red, black, gold and blue shot out into the darkened hallways.

The hot liquid running down his arm made Yugi look over. You was staring at him with blank chocolate eyes. Shattered shards of the door had embedded themselves into Ryou's flesh. Yugi couldn't see how bad the wound was. 'Ryou! Ryou…' he screamed to himself as the black light surrounded the room and his fallen friend.

Blurred, red shapes replaced his vision as he slowly slipped into the darkness that had so calmly welcomed him.

---------------------

I lost the real chapter 8 that explained things. Hehe... So I will try and tie that in with the next chapter. If there is one... o.o


	11. Important

Hey, is anyone interested in me continuing this story? I know it has been what, 2 years now? o.o;; So sorry. Please comment if I should continue and revise what I have.


End file.
